warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Dead World
A Dead World is an Imperial planetological classification applied to worlds which are utterly devoid of an ecosystem, atmosphere, or any form of native life, much like Terra's Moon, Luna. A Dead World is, of course, not suitable for Human habitation without undergoing massive terraforming operations. While it is possible that the Imperium might establish scientific Research Stations on Dead Worlds, there is no other native population. Many of these worlds have always been dead, but some were reduced to their barren state by external events such as the destruction of their preexisting civilisations in some form of global castrophe like a thermonuclear war, a Tyranid incursion or even an Exterminatus ''carried out by the Imperium itself. Necrons often inhabit Dead Worlds, however, having chosen them millions of Terran years ago to become the Tomb Worlds upon which they went into hibernation until sentient life had repopulated the galaxy. Notable Dead Worlds Sources *''Chapter Approved: The Fourth Book of the Astronomican (2004), "The Cursed Founding" by Andy Hoare, Graham McNeill & Phil Kelly, pp. 4-9 *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (3rd Edition, Revised Codex), pg. 5 *''Codex: Eye of Terror (3rd Edition), pg. 25 *''Codex: Orks (7th Edition), pg. 65 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (3rd Edition) *''Codex: Ultramarines'' (2nd Edition), pg. 13 *''Dark Heresy: Core Rulebook'' (RPG), pg. 324 *''Deathwatch: First Founding'' (RPG), pg. 92 *''Epic: Warhammer 40,000 - Renegades (Eldar and Chaos Armies for Space Marine)'' , by Andy Chambers, Jervis Johnson and Rick Priestley, pg. 61 *''Horus Heresy: Collected Visions'' (Artbook), pp. 70, 226 *''Imperial Armour Volume Nine - The Badad War, Part One'', pg. 68 *''Index Astartes I,'' "Children of the Emperor - The Emperor's Children Space Marine Legion" & "Bitter and Twisted - The Iron Warriors Space Marine Legion" pp. 32-36 *''Index Astartes III'', "The Lost and the Damned - The Death Guard Legion" *''Index Astartes IV'', "Dark Apostles - The Word Bearers Space Marine Legion," & "Sons of Horus - The Black Legion Space Marine Legion" *''Realm of Chaos: Slaves to Darkness'' (2nd Edition) *''The Horus Heresy - Book Four: Conquest by Alan Bligh, pp. 37, 44, 69, 73, 81, 94-95, 158, 160 *''The Horus Heresy - Book Three: Extermination ''by Alan Bligh, pp. 53, 107-110, 119, 129 *''The Horus Heresy - Book Two: Massacre ''by Alan Bligh, pg. 138 *''The Horus Heresy - Book One: Betrayal ''by Alan Bligh, Inside Cover Map, pp. 38-59, 66-68, 104-105, 122-127 *''Warhammer 40,000 Rulebook (5th Edition) *''Warhammer 40,000 Rulebook'' (3rd Edition), pg. 115 *''Warhammer 40,000 - Red WAAAGH! Campaign Supplement'' (E-Book), pg. 9 *''White Dwarf'' 279 (UK), "Chapter Approved: The Cursed Founding" by Andy Chambers, Andy Hoare, Graham McNeill & Phil Kelly, pp. 51-52 *''White Dwarf'' 274 (US), "Iron Within, Iron Without" *''White Dwarf'' 260 (UK), "Index Astartes: The Cursed Founding" *''White Dwarf'' 257 (AUS), "Index Astartes – Iron Warriors" *''Horus Rising'' (Novel) by Dan Abnett *''False Gods'' (Novel) by Graham McNeill *''Galaxy in Flames'' (Novel) by Ben Counter *''Fallen Angels'' (Novel) by Mike Lee *''Fulgrim'' (Novel) by Graham McNeill, pp. 327, 355 *''Thousand Sons'' (Novel) by Graham McNeill *''Prospero Burns'' (Novel) by Dan Abnett *''The Flight of the Eisenstein'' (Novel) by James Swallow *''Deliverance Lost'' (Novel) by Gav Thorpe *''The First Heretic'' (Novel) by Aaron Demski-Bowden, pg. 325 *''Angel Exterminatus'' (Novel) by Graham McNeill, pp. 19, 37, 39, 54, 56-57, 118, 206, 238, 264-266 *''Aurelian'' (Novella) by Aaron Demski-Bowden *''The Outcast Dead'' (Novel) by Graham McNeill *''Raven's Flight'' (Audiobook) by Gav Thorpe *''Dawn of War'' (Novel) by C.S Goto *''The Inquisition War'' (Novel) by Ian Watson *''Sanctus Reach: Black Gulch'' (Short Story) by Ben Counter *''Sanctus Reach: Penumbral Spike'' (Short Story) by Ben Counter *''Victories of the Space Marines'' (Anthology) edited by Christian Dunn, "Runes," by Chris Wraight *''Sabbat Worlds Crusade'' (Background Book) by Dan Abnett *''The Guns of Tanith'' (Novel) by Dan Abnett *''Sabbat Worlds Anthology'' (Anthology) edited by Dan Abnett *''Dawn of War'' (PC Game) *''Dawn of War II'' (PC Game) *''Dawn of War II - Chaos Rising'' (PC Game) *''Dawn of War II - Retribution'' (PC Game) es:Mundos muertos Category:D Category:Dead World Category:Planets